Ante la duda, usa la creatividad y la perseverancia
by Taikobou
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando la persona que tanto te gusta tiene tanto que no sabes que regalar? Es en esos momentos es donde la imaginación prevalece ante la desesperación. #AmourfictionNoKinenbi Amourshipping


-¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡No puede ser! ¡No encuentro nada bueno!-

En esos instantes, Ash Ketchum enfrentaba un dilema del cual al pensar y pensar no encontraba una salida concreta para su problema. ¿Qué hacer cuando le quieres regalar el mundo a la persona que te gusta pero te das cuenta que ya lo tiene? A pesar de saber que la joven no era una persona vanidosa u ostentosa, sus sentimientos le obligaban a dar lo mejor de sí mismo como si se tratase de la misma final intercontinental pokemon (cosa que realmente sería más fácil a su parecer).

Serena, esa joven con quien había compartido tantas primeras veces en su vida estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño de convertirse en Reina de Kalos. Debía de agradecer a su suerte que se encontraba en Pueblo Paleta cuando se entero de ello y no en un viaje como generalmente sucedía. Al enterarse de ese hecho, sabía que tenía que asistir a como diese lugar a ese momento especial de la joven. Ellos dos han mantenido comunicación a pesar de la lejanía de sus viajes y experiencias, a pesar de que eran llamadas o textos cortos, eso no dejaba de ser significativo en la vida del otro.

En su apuro, Ash buscaba desesperadamente en la computadora de su cuarto que regalarle a ella que poseía esa dulzura innata. Tenía toda la confianza del mundo que ella iba a cumplir su cometido esta vez, ella era mucho más fuerte que en aquellos años de viaje en la región de Kalos. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Ya 6 años desde ese primer viaje, eso transportaba al joven azabache a esas memorias que eran sus tesoros personales. Esa era la razón de su dilema, conocía que sería importante y tenía que brindarle lo mejor de lo mejor.

Ante su impotencia, empezó a suspirar debido a lo que podría ser su fracaso en esa tarea sencilla. Frotaba su cabello con fuerza debido a la frustración que sentía y decidió mejor recostarse en su cama a pensar mientras su fiel amigo le observaba. ¿Cómo le hizo hace años para regalarle aquel listón azul? Recordó como sucedió, gracias a su suerte. Solo quedaba una semana para el gran día y realmente no tenía idea de que hacer.

-No sé qué hacer Pikachu…no se qué hacer….- El roedor trataba de animar a su mejor amigo el cual parecía estar en un bloqueo en esos momentos.

Ash observaba su recamara la cual no había cambiado nada desde que salió de Pueblo Paleta hace tiempo, esa era la prueba fiel de su vida como trotamundos donde tuvo la dicha de conocerla a ella. Ahora que había madurado lo suficiente, entendió a la perfección los sentimientos de su amiga. Tenía una opción más en esos instantes y era pedir consejo, la persona que podría ayudarle definitivamente seria el profesor Oak.

Con esa idea en mente, el joven se dirigió al laboratorio del profesor Oak con esperanzas de poder obtener su respuesta. Su madre observó como salió con ese rostro totalmente desconcertado y podía deducir cual era su problema mientras una silueta de felicidad se le dibujaba en su rostro.

===Laboratorio===

-¿Así que tienes problemas con que regalarle a Serena?- Ahí estaban los dos, tanto el investigador como entrenador pokemon discutiendo acerca de ese problema que el azabache poseía.

-He estado preguntándome eso desde que me entere de su participación en la clase maestra.-

-Veo que es importante para ti muchacho para que le tengas esa confianza.-

-Lo es….ella lo es…-

-Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que le brindes ella lo tomara con mucho aprecio.-

-Yo también lo sé….pero no quiero darle algo que alguien más le pueda otorgar.-

Ambos varones junto a Pikachu pensaban con todo acerca de la encrucijada que el joven tenía, Samuel Oak no era precisamente del tipo romántico pero aun así realizaba en un enorme esfuerzo para ayudar al joven que le ha ayudado mucho con sus capturas exóticas.

-¿No deberías de ser natural…..pequeño Ash?- Una voz se escucho desde la entrada y ambos observaron cómo era Gary el que entraba.

-¡Gary! ¿Cuándo regresaste de Sinnoh?- Su antiguo rival se acercaba donde ellos estaban, ambos se brindaban un apretón de manos fuerte mientras se observaban.

-Pues me ofrecí para ayudar al abuelo con el campamento pokemon de este verano.-

-¿Campamento pokemon?- El joven asimilaba lentamente lo que su amigo informaba, hasta que el profesor Oak recordó también el compromiso.

-¡Claro! Ya estamos en esa época del año. El campamento comienza en una semana, siempre lo hacemos a estas alturas del año.- En ese preciso instante, Ash tuvo una epifanía con las palabras de los dos Oak. ¿Campamento? ¿En una semana? Por fin había dado en el clavo, observo el calendario que estaba en la pared y entre sus memorias perdidas recordó esa fecha con mucha alegría. No solamente sería un día importante debido a la segura victoria de Serena, ese día marcaba también una fecha especial en la vida de los dos. Eso realmente empeoraba las cosas, ahora tenía el doble de presión.

-¿Así que tienes problemas con que regalarle a Serena? Lo que dijo mi abuelo es correcto, cualquier cosa que le des estoy segura que ella lo apreciara, pero también entiendo lo que quieres expresar. ¿Por qué no piensas un poco? ¿En que eres bueno Ash? ¿Qué puedes hacer por ella con tus habilidades? ¿Cómo ella se sentiría feliz?- Preguntas efectivas por parte de Gary, al escuchar todo lo que decía el azabache tuvo otro momento de inspiración.

-¡Gary eso es! ¡Eres un genio!- Su rival sonreía al ver que había entendido a la perfección.

-Tienes poco tiempo Ash.- El azabache afirmaba con su cabeza ante el límite de tiempo que poseía.

-¡Claro! ¡Profesor! ¿Me podría prestar su patio? ¡Necesito entrenar algo con mis pokemon!- El investigador asentía gustoso y feliz al ver que Ash había encontrado su respuesta.

La idea de Ash, esa que obtuvo a las palabras de su amigo y rival, fue practicada fervientemente con un grupo de pokemon que escogió de su repertorio para realizar lo que tenía en mente, su inspiración estaba a tope.

Durante el transcurso de esos días, Ash practicaba junto a sus amigos muchos movimientos y formas de usarlo. Debido a lo peligroso que era, el joven entrenador sufrió bastantes moretes, golpes y hasta heridas hasta que llego la última noche antes de partir a Kalos, lo había logrado perfectamente. El profesor Oak y Gary observaban asombrados su progreso y hasta ellos mismos quedaban sorprendidos con lo que el azabache realizo.

-¡Esta listo!- Ash alzaba los brazos al cielo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo jadeando debido al cansancio. Pikachu y los demás pokemon también jadeaban pero se sentían felices y orgullosos de hacer algo tan complicado.

-¡Se los agradezco chicos! Mañana será el gran momento, cuento con ustedes.-

Luego de tanta actividad y con la aprobación de ambos investigadores, Ash alistaba su equipo ya preparado para partir mañana a la región Kalos. Debía de dar las gracias al profesor Sycamore que le prestó un objeto que hizo mucho más fácil la ejecución de su idea, realmente la necesitaba y el haber conseguido resultados inmediatos también se debía a su ayuda.

Camino a casa, el joven silbaba de felicidad debido a los resultados de su entrenamiento pero cayó en cuenta que le faltaba algo crucial. ¡Un regalo! Debido a la emoción de practicar no se dio cuenta que le falto una parte crucial de su cometido. Observo el reloj de su Pokenav y ya era demasiado tarde para ir a alguna tienda y comprar algo. Ahora su regalo estaba incompleto y no podía hacer nada al respecto debido a que llegaría a duras penas al espectáculo de Serena.

Al entrar a su hogar cabizbajo, noto que su madre aun estaba despierta a pesar de la hora. Ella se levanto a recibirlo y noto en su rostro la tristeza que emanaba.

-¿Sucede algo Ash?- El joven observaba a su madre con una expresión de derrota evidentes.

-Pude idear algo para Serena…pero me falto algo importante.-

-¿Imagino que es el regalo que con tanto ímpetu buscabas no es así?- Ash asentía junto a Pikachu frustrados ya que al parecer sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Sabía que algo así pasaría, así que ten esto hijo.- Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par al ver una cajita rosa en la mano de su madre.

-¿Eso es?-

-Al verte salir todos los días completamente entusiasmado, supuse que tendrías este problema. Ayer fui rápidamente hacia ciudad Verde a la tienda de una amiga y pues pude comprarlo por ti.- El joven se dispuso a ver lo que había dentro y sonrió al ver que era algo perfecto para ella. Sin pensarlo corrió a abrazar a su madre ya que gracias a ella todo estaba listo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Me salvaste la vida!- Ella sonreía al ver que su hijo había recuperado su felicidad habitual.

-Recuerda que siempre que brindes algo con el corazón, no importa lo que sea la otra persona lo apreciara.- El azabache asentía, ahora estaba armado y listo para confrontar lo que venía. Gracias a la gente que le quería ahora sabia que la haría feliz.

===Al día siguiente===

El joven aventurero decidió partir de madrugada para tener tiempo suficiente de llegar a la clase maestra en Ciudad Gloria. A pesar del tiempo que un viaje intercontinental pudiese agotarte, se sentían con las suficientes energías para ir a toda velocidad al espectáculo que su amiga de toda la vida brindaría. Al recordar la fecha en que se encontraba, le daba dicha el hecho de cómo sucedió todo, aunque torpemente había olvidado todos los detalles hoy en día era imposible olvidarlo aunque quisiera.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Ciudad Lumiose, salió fuera del mismo y lanzo una pokebola al aire, de ella salió el poderoso lagarto volador de fuego el cual lo saludaba como era habitual con un lanzallamas al rostro.

-Veo que estabas ansioso por salir….- Charizard afirmaba feliz ya que era el modo en que ellos se conectaban. Al tener ya la determinación ardiente, tanto Ash y Pikachu subieron a su lomo para volar a toda velocidad hacia Ciudad Glorío siendo dirigido el tipo fuego por las indicaciones de su entrenador (y una brújula).

La tarde había caído ya sobre la región Kalos y la ciudad donde se celebraba la clase maestra vibraba de emoción ante el espectáculo futuro. Luego de un viaje largo, Charizard aterrizo exitosamente en la entrada de la ciudad. Ash observaba la hora y llegaba justo a tiempo para verla en acción. Agradeciendo a su pokemon y recordándole lo que faltaba hacer en el día lo regresaba a su pokebola para que descansara.

Corrió a toda prisa junto a Pikachu al edificio principal el cual ostentaría el concurso. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que el establecimiento estaba a punto de reventar, ahora recordaba otro dato importante. ¡No tenia boleto ni entrada! La ultima vez entro junto a sus amigos porque eran acompañantes de una de las competidoras, ahora era un simple extraño más que deseaba verla a ella actuar. Busco entre los alrededores tratando de encontrar las taquillas, cuando por fin las encontró se topo con la sorpresa de que ya estaba todo agotado. ¡Ahora estaba en un problema mayor! Intento marcar el Pokenav de Clemont con su Pokenav pero para su desgracia el número no parecía estar disponible. ¡No podía rendirse! Volteo a ver nuevamente hacia todos lados y de repente sus ojos se postraron en un hombre que tenia justamente un boleto en sus manos, usando sus habilidades de observación pudo ver que se encontraba preocupado.

-¿Disculpe?- El hombre volteo a ver hacia Ash el cual trato de llegar de la manera más amigable que podía.

-¿Si?-

-Es mi imaginación o lo veo preocupado.-

-De hecho lo estoy, compre este boleto pero fui llamado de emergencia a mi compañía ya que sucedió una emergencia. Me costó mucho dinero y no quiero desperdiciarlo.-

-¿Cuánto quiere por él?- Ash iba directo al grano, quería ese boleto costara lo que costara. El hombre observo al muchacho que no parecía tener lo suficiente como para comprarlo y este simplemente dudó.

-Lo siento muchacho…pero no creo…- Sin pensarlo dos veces Ash mostro los registros de su cuenta monetaria desde su Pokenav, el varón al verlo se sorprendió y pidió el dinero que necesitaba. ¿Cómo un chico podía tener tanto? La transferencia fue realizada y con ello Ash salió disparado como un rayo hacia el salón.

Su mala fortuna volvía a jugarle una broma pesada, se encontraba en la parte más alejada del escenario. Había prometido que vería su espectáculo y el hecho de estar tan lejos podría hacerle pensar que había faltado a su promesa. No pudo pensar mucho más ya que el espectáculo comenzaba y como era de esperarse ella ahí estaba, radiante como una estrella en el firmamento. Notó incluso como ella en algún momento observo a todos lados…..lo buscaba….

Las presentaciones se fueron dando una a una, cuando le toco el turno a Serena, el azabache se sentía determinado a apoyarla con todos sus pulmones pero no conto con el hecho de que todo el pabellón también exploto ante su presentación. Ella se había vuelto sumamente popular y el público la respaldaba con fervor. Su voz se ahogaba en el estruendo que miles de gargantas producían, ella se llenaba de ovaciones debido a su gran acto.

Como era de esperarse, Serena tuvo su boleto a la fase final donde ella arrasó, Ash al verla tan determinada lo llenaba de gozo y de calor en su corazón. Ella cumplía su meta, eso le emocionaba de gran manera. Finalmente, la votación final tuvo su lugar, todos tenían que votar entre ella o Aria la cual había sido una Reina invicta durante años. Ash tomo con velocidad el bastón del cual brindaría su voto pero nuevamente su mala fortuna lo atacaba ya que al parecer el bastón no tenía energía. ¿Cómo rayos haría para brindarle su apoyo a Serena? Las luces llegaban al escenario brindando una reñida batalla de puntos entre la reina y su retadora. ¡No tenía tiempo!

-¡Pikachu! ¡Estoy desesperado! ¡Usa Impactrueno sobre la barra!- El roedor sin dudarlo lanzo una descarga eléctrica pero también electrocutándolo a él. Desde el escenario principal se vio la luz amarilla de un trueno cosa que Serena sintió nostalgia al verla. Ash calcinado por el poder de su amigo al final hizo su cometido y la pequeña barra electrónica hizo su labor y con ello dio el voto final hacia esa joven que era especial en su vida, con aquella pequeña chispa luz rosa solitaria que flotaba en el cielo y llegaba hacia ella.

La región Kalos ahora saludaba a su nueva reina la cual era nada más y nada menos que Serena. Aria felicitaba su rival y amiga por su logro mientras ella derramaba lagrimas de felicidad. Ash aplaudía y hasta silbaba al ver lo feliz que ella se encontraba.

Luego de la coronación y el acto de clausura, Ash se dirigió a toda velocidad a los vestidores para tratar de encontrarse con su amiga, pero la desgracia atacaba de nuevo ya que los guardias de seguridad no le dejaban entrar. Él alego mil veces que conocía a Serena cosa que simplemente causo la gracia de los de seguridad que se burlaban de él.

 _"_ _¿Un don nadie como tu conocer a la reina de Kalos? Vete que estás loco…."_

Es así como Ash fue echado a patadas mientras lo tildaban de loco. ¿Ahora como podría brindar su regalo en el cual tanto se esforzó? Las esperanzas parecían escaparse nuevamente pero en ese instante escucho a varias personas discutir que una celebración estaba planeada en honor a la nueva reina de Kalos. El joven escucho atentamente a la dirección y con ello una nueva oportunidad nacía para él.

Al llegar a la dirección que aquellas personas comentaban, observó que era un hotel cinco estrellas donde se haría la fiesta de celebración. Pudo observar como varias personas ingresaban y nuevamente volvió a ver a Serena que llegaba pero con un semblante de tristeza. Él se decidió por ir tras ella pero la gran cantidad le evitaba el paso al punto de casi ser aplastado, ella volvía a escaparse de su presencia.

No tenía otra opción que entrar por ella, cosa que se le volvió a hacer difícil ya que al parecer seguridad tenía una riña contra su persona.

 _"_ _No está vestido adecuadamente….sáquese de aquí vago….."_

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni tiempo le dio de cambiarse a algo más formal. Su fortuna le volvía a sonreír cuando su Pokenav empezó a timbrar y vio una luz de esperanza en Clemont.

- **¡Se puede saber donde estas Ash! ¡Serena me ha preguntado como loca si te he visto llegar!-** El joven inventor regañaba a su amigo que pasaba mil peripecias para poder llegar a ella.

 **-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero si llegue a verla en la clase maestra pero aquí los de seguridad no me dejan entrar!-** Ash empezó a brindarle todos los detalles a su amigo el cual entendía su predicamento ahora.

 **-Nunca pensé que tuvieses tantos problemas Ash. La fiesta tiene bastante seguridad, ni siquiera Bonnie y yo nos hemos podido acercar a Serena.-** ¿Por qué tanto elitismo? Él sabía que Serena no era de ese tipo de personas, ella era una persona sencilla y a su vez una ternura de chica. ¡Eso era todo! ¡Iba a entrar a como diese lugar!

 **-Intentare colarme Clemont. ¡Deséame suerte!-** Con esa meta en mente, el joven buscaba junto a su amigo pokemon alguna ruta de entrada alterna, solamente la enorme entrada parecía ser el único acceso. Rodeo el edificio y su luz de esperanza estaba frente suyo, las escaleras de emergencia estaban brindándole una oportunidad de entrar. ¿Esto era una emergencia no? Sin remordimientos, el joven empezó a subirlas hasta llegar a la puerta. Al parecer seguridad no eran tan temible como se lo esperaba.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Qué haces ahí! ¿¡Eres un colado no es así!?- Que le costaba pensar menos como un Slowbro. Ash empezó a correr siendo perseguido primero por uno de los de seguridad para luego aumentar el número de personas de golpe. ¿Es que acaso era una terrorista para pasar todo eso?

Serena se encontraba sentada en la mesa principal del lugar, ella suspiraba ya que muy a pesar de encontrarse contenta de haber conseguido su objetivo, la persona que le inspiro a llevarla a ese camino no llegó. ¿Acaso estaba ocupado? ¿O no le importaba? Muchos pensamientos recorrían su mente deprimiéndola, ella intentaba disimular con sus sentimientos para que todos no se preocuparan.

Ser la nueva reina de Kalos le brindaba un nuevo problema el cual era el exceso de atención que recibía de todas las personas. Ahora entendía por qué su rival raramente salía cuando ostentaba su titulo. Muchos chicos se le acercaban para cortejarla, felicitarla, decirle que era la mujer más hermosa de este planeta…..un sinfín de adulaciones vacías. Si ella deseaba solo una cosa, era una sonrisa de orgullo de la persona que le inspiro a no rendirse hasta el final, era su único anhelo en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué la cara larga Serena?- Aria procedía a sentarse a su lado tratando de entender como ella se podía sentir triste cuando por fin pude derrotarla. Ella estaría llena de emoción, tal como ella lo vivió hace años la primera vez que gano.

-¡No pasa nada Aria! No tienes que preocuparte.- Ella quería fingir una sonrisa pero le era imposible.

-¿Déjame adivinar? Tiene que ver con cierto chico de Kanto. ¿No es así?- No era un secreto para las personas cercanas a ella sobre los sentimientos que albergaba por el joven azabache. Su rostro empezaba a tener un leve sonrojo cuando Aria dio en el clavo.

-Me prometió que iba a venir para este evento. No le he visto durante todo el día…..- Su tono de melancolía era evidente, su amiga solo suspiraba ya que ella sabía que el joven había llegado. ¿Cómo lo supo? En su presentación pudo verlo cuando se desplazaba en los aires en su performance.

-¿Deberías de tener un poco más de fe en él no crees?- Serena suspiraba ante esas palabras, ella tenía razón. Ash jamás había roto una promesa y ahora empezaba a dudar que fuera a comenzar en especial en este momento.

-¡Tienes razón Aria! ¡Intentare llamarle a su Pokenav en este instante!- La joven con convicción renovada se levantaba de su mesa para buscar algo de privacidad. Sin querer, eso llamo la atención de varios muchachos que al verla la rodearon y empezaron a querer entablar conversación con ella intentando tener suerte en obtener su corazón.

 _"_ _Se mira muy bella esta noche."_

 _"_ _¡Es usted increíble, es total merecedora de su titulo! ¡Felicidades!"_

 _"_ _¿Es usted soltera? Me gustaría salir con usted, mis padres son dueños de una gran empresa aquí en Kalos y….."_

No encontraba una salida, ella no quería ser ruda o descortés pero necesitaba escuchar la voz de la persona que ella amaba para sentirse plena ese día donde cumplió uno de sus sueños. Los invitados en ese momento formaron un pequeño alboroto, alguien había irrumpido en el salón y los de seguridad literalmente se le tiraban encima.

-¡Déjenme pasar!- Se escuchaba los gritos del afectado. Serena reconocía esa voz pero debido a la gran multitud no podía confirmar la identidad de esa persona, esa que ella deseaba con gran ahincó que fuese Ash. Al final, los de seguridad ganaron y se lo llevaron de arrastras junto a su pokemon el cual la nueva reina tampoco pudo distinguir.

 _"_ _Ha de ser un fanático loco de la reina de Kalos, de esos hay un montón. Son fracasados desesperados."_

La joven intentaba ir hacia los de seguridad pero era detenida por la multitud de gente que la felicitaba ahogando sus esperanzas en la algarabía del público.

Ash y Pikachu volvían a ser maltratados mientras los tiraban a la calle. Esta vez, Clemont y Bonnie pudieron alcanzarlo al salir de la fiesta para auxiliarlo.

-¡Ash! ¡De veras viniste!- La pequeña hermana de Clemont lo levantaba junto a su hermano. Notaron que al parecer había vivido una odisea ya que su ropa se miraba maltratada, tenía heridas en su rostro y en sus brazos, ojeras debido al poco descanso que había tenido.

-No iba a faltar a mi promesa con Serena. Aunque debo de admitir que ha sido un día malo para mí.- El azabache se limpiaba los pantalones y su camisa al igual que el roedor. Luego del largo viaje y todo lo que ha vivido, los hermanos debían de pensar que se encontraba realmente triste.

-Pikachu, tendremos que hacerlo a la fuerza entonces.- El roedor conocía ahora la intención de su entrenador y levantaba el puño afirmando que estaba listo. Clemont y Bonnie le observaron extrañados.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas Ash?-

-Voy a darle un regalo a Serena, necesito que me ayuden.- Él los acerco formando una rueda explicándoles todo lo que tenía planeado hacer. Bonnie chillaba de emoción al ver lo que su amigo estaba dispuesto a hacer y Clemont sonreía y con firmeza confirmaba su colaboración.

Serena había optado por regresar a la mesa, no soportaba ya la multitud felicitándola a cada momento. Ella solo anhelaba una cosa y era estar con sus amigos, ni siquiera estar con Bonnie y Clemont se le había permitido debido a la multitud. En ese instante, ella recibió una llamada a su Pokenav y se alegro al ver que era Clemont quien marcaba.

- **¡Clemont! ¡Qué alegría escucharte! ¿Pudiste llegar a la fiesta?-**

 **-Bonnie y yo ya estamos aquí, pero debido a la multitud de personas no pudimos acercarnos a ti.-** A la joven kalosiana se le hacía pequeño el corazón al saber que no podía estar cerca de sus amigos para compartir ese momento.

- **¿Y…Ash…..?-** Ella tenía esperanza en que su amigo inventor tuviese noticias del joven.

 **-Solo te voy a recomendar algo, mantente pendiente de la ventana.-** ¿Eh? Eso la dejo confundida. ¿Por qué pendiente de la ventana? Serena volteo a ver hacia la ventana tal como su amigo le había indicado y una silueta voladora paso por encima de ella dirigiéndose hacia el cielo. Ella rápidamente corrió hacia el balcón que había tras la enorme ventana junto a un montón de curiosos que también deseaban saber que sucedía.

-¡Cometa Dragon!- Una voz se escucho la cual comandaba a un pokemon que se encontraba en el suelo. Este empezó a lanzar el ataque que le fue ordenado y varias rocas incandescentes fueron lanzadas hacia el cielo. Estas al llegar a lo más alto, empezaron a brillar, Serena observo que pokemon era el responsable de ello y observo como un Garchomp era quien lanzaba esos ataques sin cesar. Ella volteo hacia arriba y ahí pudo ver cuál era esa silueta que paso a toda velocidad por la ventana. ¡Era un Charizard! Y en su lomo….

-¡Pikachu usa Electro Bola sobre los cometas! ¡Charizard apoya con lanzallamas!- El roedor saltaba desde los hombros de su entrenador y lanzaba sus esferas de energía eléctrica y el pokemon de fuego disparaba su llamarada contra los cometas que empezaban a explotar como si se tratasen de fuegos artificiales que iluminaban los cielos de manera espectacular aprovechando las excelentes maniobras y acrobacias de vuelo de Charizard.

" _¿Es esto parte de la celebración?"_

 _"_ _¡Se ve asombroso!"_

 _"_ _¡Ese chico monta ese Charizard y esquiva los ataques como si nada!"_

 _"_ _¡Es un temerario!"_

Todos observaban las maniobras con gran emoción, en especial la chica la cual también se le iluminaban los ojos al ver a su amado por fin luego de tanto tiempo separados. Luego desde el techo del hotel se pudo escuchar un poderoso aullido, todos observaron de quien se trataba y observaron a un pokemon canino de pelaje naranja.

-¡Ahora viene la parte difícil! ¡Con toda nuestra fuerza! ¡Lycanroc!- El pokemon del crepúsculo empezó a brillar mientras era envuelto en un halo de poder Z. Lycanroc se tiro desde el techo al suelo mientras el suelo empezaba a brillar. ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

-¡DEMOLICIÓN CONTINENTAL!*- El lobo empezó a formar una enorme roca cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes demostrando el enorme poder que poseía el pokemon al realizar ese ataque extraño. Serena no entendía que pensaba hacer Ash, pero al verlo todo confiado en su sonrisa la hizo sentir que todo estaría bien si se trataba de su persona.

-¡Ahora a la segunda parte! ¡Glalie sal!- De otra de las pokebolas, el pokemon de hielo salía a escena. Ash por su parte debía de agradecer al profesor Sycamore por prestarle su piedra llave. Con otro brazalete, el brillo de la mega evolución empezó a rodear al pokemon llevándolo a su nivel máximo.

-¡Ahora Glalie! ¡Frio Polar!- Con ayuda de Charizard, Glalie aterrizo encima de la enorme piedra que Lycanroc manejaba. Una ráfaga de viento frio se esparció desde el cuerpo del pokemon mega evolucionado congelando en su totalidad la enorme piedra. Las palabras de los invitados fueron selladas por tal muestra de poder.

-¡Charizard llévame más alto! ¡Pikachu prepárate!- El dragon al ascender pudo recoger al pokemon de hielo para evitar el siguiente movimiento. Ya en el cielo, el pequeño roedor salto desde lo alto y también se vio envuelto en un halo de poder Z.

-¡Ahora Pikachu! ¡GIGA VOLTIO DESTRUCTOR!- El roedor eléctrico desato una enorme ráfaga de electricidad la cual impacto sobre la roca congelada desintegrándola por completo, al hacerlo un polvo que brillaba como el diamante se esparcía por todo el lugar, era la nivel mas cristalina que todos los presentes habían visto. La luz de la luna llena hacía maravillas con el ataque, la luz en los ojos de la performer pokemon brillaban en su máximo esplendor al ver todo lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué Ash lo hacía?

El pokemon de fuego empezó a descender a toda velocidad mientras Ash capturaba a su amigo y lo colocaba en su hombro y todo mundo se espanto al ver que parecía que chocarían contra el suelo. El temor invadió a la reina de Kalos al ver el peligro que podría tener su amado. Charizard dio un poderoso aletazo con sus alas generando el suficiente viento para aterrizar suavemente, al hacerlo Ash salto del lomo de su amigo mientras todos sus pokemon se le acercaban orgullosos de que lo habían logrado. Todos hacían una reverencia al publico el cual los aplaudía y explotaban de algarabía por lo que vivieron. Luego, Ash y sus pokemon voltearon a ver directamente a la nueva reina de Kalos mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba al joven.

-¡SERENA! ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!- ¿Todo ese espectáculo era para ella? ¿Toda la emoción, suspenso, felicidad y asombro fue solo para que ella lo disfrutara? Ella observo como el muchacho la quedaba viendo con una enorme sonrisa y no lo soporto. Ella corrió hacia afuera importándole poco quien se le atravesara en el camino. Aria al verla correr simplemente sonreía mientras pensaba "te lo dije...".

Ella al fin llego hacia las afueras del edificio donde vio a Ash jadeando un poco junto a sus amigos completamente exhaustos después de todo el acto. Clemont y Bonnie se le acercaban felicitándolo por ese acto tan genial (la chica era la más emocionada debido a que eso era dedicado a Serena). Al llegar hacia él, no pudo hacer nada más que tomarlo de mano y a pesar de que conocía que estaba exhausto, lo tomo de la mano y procedió a correr con él hacia el bosque ante la vista de todos los invitados.

-¡Clemont! ¡Bonnie! ¡Cuiden de los pokemon de Ash por favor!- Sus sentimientos estaban al máximo, lo único que quería era platicar con él, tener ese momento a solas con él. Los dos hermanos se observaban y sonreían al saber que iban a discutir esos dos.

Ellos dos llegaron a un pequeño claro en el bosque, ambos jadeaban después de esa pequeña carrera que hicieron. Ella aun tomaba la mano del azabache y no le importaba sentirse toda roja por ello, su corazón le indicaba que no debía de soltarlo.

-¡Ash!- Ella al final recobro el aliento y lo único que pudo pronunciar fue su nombre, él volteo a verla también ya recuperado.

-Felicidades por cumplir tu sueño Serena…..-

-Ash tu…..de verdad….-

-Ese es el regalo que mis pokemon y yo preparamos para ti. Quería darte algo especial y pensé en algo que te hiciese sonreír. Podría decir que esa es mi versión de un performance pokemon, quería hacer algo que tú haces de manera asombrosa cada vez que compites y tener la sensación que vives. Quería demostrarte lo orgulloso que me siento de ti y por eso quise imitarte…..- El joven no pudo seguir ya que en ese momento Serena lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, ella aferraba su cuerpo al suyo mientras un par de lágrimas se le escabullían.

-Ash, de verdad muchas gracias. Me siento….halagada….de verdad. Nunca pensé….qué harías algo así.- No importaba todo lo que tuvo que recorrer para llegar hacia ella, ese abrazo hacia que valiese la pena cada segundo que sufrió para llegar hasta ella.

-Serena….hay algo más….- La joven kalosiana se separo un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Ash?- Su corazón en ese momento estaba a punto de explotar, sentía que palabras muy importantes venían a continuación.

-Hoy es una fecha especial. Hoy hace unos años….nos encontramos por primera vez.- ¿Eh? Un momento….acaso se refería….

-Cuando practicaba esa rutina en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, me comentó que su campamento pokemon comenzaba el día de hoy. Él siempre ha organizado el inicio del campamento en esta fecha, eso quiere decir que fue hoy hace ya años donde te vi por primera vez….- El corazón de la joven empezaba a latir con bastante fuerza al notar como Ash, ese chico denso que olvido incluso quien era ella cuando se rencontraron, recordara tal evento importante. Ella noto de repente como tenía un par de heridas en su rostro e inconscientemente empezó a acariciarlas.

-Tu recordaste algo tan importante…..- El kantoniano al escucharla rascaba su mejilla un poco nervioso ya que era famoso por ser un despistado.

-Claro…porque ese día….fue cuando te conocí. Sé que sonara…un poco pretencioso o hasta atrevido, pero tampoco quería desaprovechar este aniversario…..bueno no sé si lo consideres así….pero….quería darte esto también.- Ash saco de su bolsillo la pequeña caja que contenía el regalo que su madre ayudo también a escoger para ese día tan especial. El corazón de Serena quería salir de su pecho debido a tanta emoción que sentía en ese instante. Al abrir la cajita, ella observo un anillo de plata sencillo, pero que comparado con cualquier joya del mundo, estas palidecían con el gran valor que ese sencillo regalo contenía en sentimientos, su lazo azul era prueba que ella atesoraba cualquier cosa que viniese de su persona amada.

-Es hermoso…..- Ash procedía a colocarlo en su dedo de manera inocente ya que parecía más bien que se comprometía, eso lo entendía Serena pero de veras se quería morir de la vergüenza por ello.

-Esto es un recuerdo…para que sepas que tan importante fue….conocerte Serena. En ti, encontré a una persona maravillosa con la cual….yo quiero estar si es posible toda mi vida en contacto. Lo que quiero decir es que…..- El pobre no pudo ni terminar ya que los labios de la mujer emocionada ya estaban posados sobre los suyos emulando aquel hasta luego que tuvo lugar en el aeropuerto de las oportunidades….esta vez mas cargado de sentimientos que antes. Ella se separo aunque su corazón le exigía estar mil eternidades pegado a sus tentadores labios.

-Gracias Ash…..gracias….- Ambos siguieron demostrando su amor en otro beso, uno cual sellaba los sentimientos que ambos poseían por el otro. La luna era su testigo y los bosques su arrullo.

-Volvamos con los chicos….- Ella ahora estaba completa, quería seguir disfrutando los momentos junto a su amado pero ahora conocía que tendrían muchos más a partir de ese momento. El joven asentía y con eso ellos volvían a la fiesta….tomados ambos de la mano deseando no soltarse jamás si fuese posible. Cuando Bonnie los observo llegar de esa manera, ella no pudo evitar emocionarse de manera extrema mientras su amigo inventor los felicitaba.

-No puede ser que la reina tenga novio…..- Uno de los tantos muchachos de la fiesta que buscaba una oportunidad con la reina de Kalos observaba con desdén desde lejos.

-No es de extrañarse, ese tipo es muy fuerte.- Otro de los resignados comentaba.

-¿Fuerte? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me costó reconocerlo pero al ver sus pokemon pude confirmarlo. Ese es el campeón de la región Kanto.- La boca del allegado se abría por ese shock.

 ** _Aquel que parecía un don nadie, aquel que sufrió una odisea por querer llegar al lugar de su promesa y aquel que persistió hasta el final logro algo más importante que cualquier titulo, hacer feliz a la persona que más quería en este mundo._**

/

 **Hola Hola Gente! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un One Shot nuevo.**

 **Este tiene motivo especial ya que es para el aniversario de la pagina de facebook Amourfiction!** #AmourfictionNoKinenbi **Poco a poco me fui formando la idea y pues quise hacer algo clásico y algo simbólico, tanto en el performance como en el regalo. Espero que este One Shot sea de su agrado y pues felicito a la pagina por su primer año! Muchas gracias a todos por su atención y se despide su amigo y buen compañero Taikobou!**

 ***Aclaración: Conozco que el nombre del movimiento Z oficial es Aplastamiento Gigalitico, pero es otro nombre que no me agrada para nada de los movimientos Z en español. Trate de adaptarlo mas a mi gusto. Lo siento por los fanáticos del nombre Aplastamiento Gigalitico XD! Otro dato, en Ultra Sol y Ultra Luna se pueden realizar dos movimientos Z, por lo tanto decidí adaptar esa mecánica por acá.**


End file.
